Provide Info
Can you provide information on these music videos?__TOC__ Who directed these videos? *3 a.m. Eternal *99 Luftballons *All the Lovers in the World *An Emotion Away *Another Miracle *BBC *Back to Life *Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor) *Be My Yoko Ono *Beautiful Goodbye *Beauty *Believe in You *Blame It on the Boogie *Blame It On The Rain *Boogie Wonderland *Boom Shack-A-Lak *Boy Inside The Man *Brother Down *Build Me Up Buttercup *Bust a Move *Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You *Car Wash *Choking On The Truth *Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) *Civil War *Closer Everyday *Closer Together *Come Back to Me *Conga *Copacabana (At the Copa) *Cover Girl *Crying Over You *Dark Horse *Do Ya Do Ya (Wanna Please Me) *Don't Forget Me (When I'm Gone) *Dreamin' *Dress You Up *Echo Beach *Flashdance... What a Feeling *Fleck the Walls *Freaks Come Out at Night *Freeze Frame *From New York to L.A. *Funkytown *Funky Cold Medina *Georgia on My Mind *Get Down on It *Give Peace a Chance (John Lennon) *Gloria *God Bless America *Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (John Lennon & Sarah McLachlan's version) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas *He's So Shy *Head to Toe *Here Comes The Sunshine *Hey Stoopid *High School Confidential *Holiday (Madonna) *Holiday Rap *Homeless *How Many (Rivers To Cross) *Hungry Eyes *I Believe *I Hear You Calling *I Heard It Through the Grapevine *I Just Called to Say I Love You *I Make the Dough, You Get the Glory *I Melt with You *I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus *I Will Survive *I'm Too Sexy *If I Had a Million Dollars *In This Life *Into the Fire (Bryan Adams) *Iron Man *Jane *Jerk *Joey *Joy and Pain *Justified and Ancient (Stand by The JAMs) *Knockin' on Heaven's Door *Last Christmas *Le Freak *Lean on Me *Let It Go (Melissa O'Neil) *Let Your Backbone Slide *Life is a Highway *Light in the Tunnel / Human Race *Live is Life *Living in America *Love Lift Me *Love Me Tender *Lucky *Macarena *Makin' It Work *Mary Had a Little Boy *Merry Christmas Santa Claus (You're a Lovely Guy) *Message to Myself *Mishale *Mists of Down Below *More Than Words Can Say *Move This *Mr. Vain *My Girl (Gone, Gone, Gone) *My Love *New Attitude *Not Ready to Go *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now *Nova Heart *Olè Olè *Omobolasire *One Love *One Moment in Time *Ordinary Miracle *Paranoid *Patio Lanterns *Physical *Pop Culture *Pump Up the Jam *Real Wild Child (Wild One) *Reggae Christmas *Right in the Night (Fall in Love With Music) *Rise Up *Rock Myself to Sleep *Rubberneckin' *Run with Us *Runaway *Sara *Saturday Night *Secret Lovers *Sexual Healing *Shake Your Love *She's Like the Wind *Sister Christian *Snowbird *Sometimes Wanna Die *Spaceman *Stay in the Light *Step by Step *Summertime *Sunday Morning After *Tell No Lies *Thanks That Was Fun *That's What Friends Are For *The Ballad Of Peter Pumpkinhead (Crash Test Dummies) *The Boys Of Summer (The Ataris) *The Darkest One *The First Noel *The Heat Is On *The Plumb Song *The Power *The Rest of My Life *These Boots Are Made For Walkin' (Nancy Sinatra) *Tom's Diner *Tonight is the Night *Touch Me (I Want Your Body) *Turn! Turn! Turn! *Uninvited *Walking on Sunshine *Wave Babies *We Run *What A Good Boy *What Is Love *What's Going On *Whatcha Gonna Do (When I'm Gone) *When a Heart Breaks *White Christmas *Where Do You Go *Where Does My Heart Beat Now *Who's Hot Who's Not *Wild, Wild West (The Escape Club) *Wind Beneath My Wings *With a Little Help from My Friends *Won't Give Up My Music *Word Up *World Love *Y.M.C.A. *You Really Got Me *You Sexy Thing *You're a Superstar *Your Daddy Don't Know Where were these videos shot? *Adia *Beautiful Goodbye *Eternal Flame *Goodbye's (The Saddest Word) *Holding Out For a Hero *I Want to Come Over *I Love Rock 'n' Roll *Innocent *Let It Rain *Love Lift Me *Oh Sherrie *Oi to the World! *Savin' Me *Sea of No Cares *Soak Up the Sun *Strange Days *Thank U *The First Cut is the Deepest *Unconditional Love *We Like to Party *When I Come Around *You Oughta Know Who is in these videos? *Who is "Jane" in the Barenaked Ladies video of the same name? *Who is "Carrie" in Europe's video? *Who is the couple in Barenaked Ladies' "The Old Apartment" video? *Who is the guy in Celine Dion's "Misled" video? *Who is the girl in Spek's "Smell the Coffee" video? *Who is the man in Feist's "One Evening" video? *Who is the woman in Platinum Blonde's "Crying Over You" video? *Who is the woman in Eric Carmen's "Hungry Eyes" video? *Who is the female fighter in Great Big Sea's "Can't Stop Falling" video? *Who is the girl in Nickelback's "How You Remind Me" video? *Who is the girl in Rod Stewart's "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" video? *Who is the girl in The Wallflowers' "Heroes" video? *Who is the couple featured in John Mellencamp's "Walk Tall" video? *What is the name of the comic strip used in Natasha Bedingfield's "Angel" video? Category:Browse